


神经质画家的自白

by HATDGR



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 大概是篇嗑药之作，现代AU 标题和情节没啥大关系，主梅亚，大莫是单恋。有梅林/弗蕾娅提及，请有洁癖的朋友谨慎观看。双结局 BE HE都有 如果有OOC请轻拍。





	神经质画家的自白

他在父亲举办的艺术品鉴会上第一次遇见梅林•埃姆雷斯。那天男人穿了一件粉灰色的素面衬衫，从高大的玻璃落地窗中折射出的光线斑驳地落在他的脸上，像是白纸被不加修饰地泼上了油彩。

亚瑟起初只是觉得有趣。那些自持清高的艺术家大多特立独行，都想用与众不同的外形取得他父亲的注意，但埃姆雷斯的身上却散发着一种温暖又平易近人的气息，他一个人靠坐在旋转楼梯的台阶上，低垂着眼在速写本上涂着什么。

“挺无聊的聚会？”

男人抬起头，一缕棕黑色的头发落在额前。很久以后，当亚瑟再回想时，总觉得他对梅林的倾慕便是从那一刻开始的。

“我是亚瑟•潘德拉贡，乌瑟的儿子。”

“我知道你是谁。”男人说，视线重新回到自己的画本上，亚瑟看见上面上画着许多人物速写， “刚刚你一进门，那些人就像潮水一样向你扑过去。”

“他们都要靠我父亲吃饭，这没什么值得高兴的。”亚瑟跟着坐下来，偏着头仔细端详那些速写。 “这都是宴会上的人？那个是我吗？”他伸手指画本左下角的一个人影，穿着和他一样的高档西装，对着身边的其他宾客笑得正欢。

埃姆雷斯没想到他会就这样赖着不走，犹豫片刻后点点头， “我在为毕业作品寻找素材。”

“所以你还是个学生？”亚瑟眼前一亮， “或许我可以为你的毕业作品提供一些灵感。”男人没露出亚瑟预想中的惊喜表情，这让他有点失望。 

“你能为我提供什么灵感？”

“我认为你的画不错。”亚瑟说， “我愿意做你的模特，让你为我画幅油画。”

“你想让我给你画幅肖像画？”埃姆雷斯惊讶地挑起一根眉毛，“那种东西做不了我的毕业作品。”

“裸体的那种也不能？”亚瑟不假思索地说，随后感到有些耳根发烫，他从一开始搭话起就想这么问，但真出口后又担心对方会拒绝。这不像往常的他，以前亚瑟从没担心过这种事情。

埃姆雷斯的脸微微抽动一下，细长的手指屈起放在膝前。

“你真的愿意那么做？”

“我看上去很像个信口雌黄的人吗？”亚瑟叹一口气，将手伸到男人跟前， “我还不知道你的名字呢。”

梅林。男人说。两个月以后，那成了亚瑟•潘德拉贡生命里最重要的字眼。

 

——

梅林的工作室在他自己家的阁楼里。亚瑟第一次拜访时，梅林养在院子里的牧羊犬冲他叫了好一阵。

“我以为你会是喜欢养猫的那种人。”亚瑟跟随画家上楼时这么说。梅林一个人在家时穿得更随意些，让人吃惊的是他家里摆了许多毛绒拖鞋，分不同的颜色码放在不同的格子里。这大概就是身为艺术家的一点小怪癖，亚瑟想。

“阿蒂是自己跑进院子的。”梅林将画室的窗帘拉开，温暖的阳光顿时充满房间的每个角落， “那天下着大雨，我在发现它躲在屋檐下避雨，就把它带到屋里来。后来一直也没人贴出寻狗启示，我就干脆将它留下来了。”

“你给它取名叫阿蒂？”亚瑟坐在房间正中的长沙发上，随意地将腿搁在扶手上， “我姐姐在我小时候会那么叫我。”

“你和阿蒂看来有许多共同点，当然，是好的那种。”Merlin笑起来， “我准备好了，你呢？”

Arthur沉默地看了他一会儿，随后咧开嘴角点点头， “随时。”

——

在一个陌生人面前脱光衣服并非是件很容易的事。但亚瑟愿意为此作出些牺牲。当他褪下最后一层遮蔽，赤条条地坐进沙发里，画家已经在画布后坐好，只露出一双灰蓝色的眼。

“请把头偏过去些，放松，再躺下去一点儿。”

等亚瑟调整出让男人满意的动作，房间里便沉默下来，只剩下笔尖擦过画布的声音。

亚瑟偏着头，这个角度让他彻底失去了偷看对方的机会，只能盯着画室空空荡荡的墙壁发呆。梅林的家和他本人一样一尘不染，即便是在画室，也看不到预想中色彩斑斓的情景。房间里除了他们两个，就只剩一堆摆放在角落的画，大部分都是山川湖泊的风景，唯一特别的是幅肖像画，画的是个年轻女人。

“那是谁？”

“她叫弗蕾娅。”画笔的摩擦声停止片刻，亚瑟意识到自己似乎问了不该问的东西。 “她曾经是我的助手。”

直到两周后，梅林才愿意将完整的故事告诉他。弗蕾娅与画家年幼时便是邻居，后来他们结伴来到伦敦，试图在这里扎稳脚跟。

弗蕾娅曾经是梅林的恋人，直到一场毫无预兆的意外将她从梅林身边夺走。

“我将所有关于她的东西都放进了她的棺木。”梅林说， “只剩下那副画，那是她生日时我送她的礼物。”

亚瑟想象着画中的女孩儿活着时是什么模样，她开始经常出没于他的梦境里，乌黑的长发披在肩头，化成千万根连结着的线，随后梅林便从女孩的身后如幽灵般浮现，他们总是相望彼此，将嘴唇相贴。

这景象往往让亚瑟在深夜中惊醒。随后到了白天，他总是迫不及待地奔向梅林的家，在看到笑着为他开门的男人后才能放下心来。

如今是他陪在梅林身旁， 这个念头让他觉得既罪恶又侥幸。也正是在那个时候，亚瑟才意识到，他比最初想得要陷得更深，或许从一开始，他就被困在了梅林让人捉摸不透的目光里。

——

抵不过亚瑟的盛情邀请，梅林终于答应到他家里参加聚会。

“拜托，有无数人巴不得得到这样的机会。”亚瑟来接他的时候穿着一身酒红色的礼服，金子般的短发难得梳得整齐。 “要是我父亲愿意买你的画，我保证一个月以内你就能成为最炙手可热的画家。”

“我还只是个学生，亚瑟，我不认为你父亲会为我这种人费心。”梅林同他坐进车子，解开一颗纽扣，露出一点乳白色的锁骨。亚瑟想象那摸上去是什么感觉，或许像细腻的乳酪融化在手心。

他启动车子，引擎咆哮着迫使他收回眼神。

这本就是一场私人聚会，受邀请的人并不多，三三两两地聚集在一起低声交谈。梅林并不是很适应这种场合，每个人都戴着光鲜的面具，互相笑着交换空洞的赞美。他们一进门便有人迎上来，来人直奔亚瑟，在热情地拥抱后才转过头来打量梅林。

“这就是你说的天才画家？”说话的年轻人看上去和他们年纪差不多，一张冷清的脸挂着皮笑肉不笑的神情。

“这是我外甥莫德雷德。”亚瑟揽过年轻人的肩膀，揉乱他的头发，在后者的抱怨声中笑了起来， “这是梅林•埃姆雷斯。”

亚瑟的姐姐比他大上一轮，因此莫德雷德虽是他的外甥，年纪却差得不多，看起来更像是兄弟。梅林总是觉得莫德雷德对他有些莫名的敌意，然而他们素不相识，因此梅林虽然心里困惑，也没说什么。

晚饭在一张长得超出梅林想象的桌子上进行。乌瑟看上去比报纸和杂志封面更消瘦些，他举杯致辞，所有人都认真地向他投去目光，只有亚瑟在餐桌下碰碰梅林的膝盖，对他做了个不耐烦的鬼脸。

“我父亲很喜欢搞这些无聊的事情，他简直活得像部《唐顿庄园》。”金发男人凑到他耳边说，气息像羽毛般瘙痒着他的耳廓，“待会儿我带你去收藏室看看，虽然老头子本人很枯燥，但他的藏品还是相当不错的。”

梅林感觉对方将手放在他的腿上，不知为何，他的心里忽然有种翻涌的冲动，让他的心脏砰砰直跳，乌瑟的话语似乎越来越远，直到他的耳边只剩下亚瑟的呼吸声。他本该撤回腿避开，但一双无形的手将他摁在原地，促使他将腿分开一些，抵上对方的膝盖。

亚瑟还想说点什么，但乌瑟在此时举起酒杯，所有的人都纷纷附和。亚瑟只得撤回手举起面前的玻璃杯，掌心属于身边人的温度仍留恋着不肯散去。

“敬艺术与美。”

酸涩辛辣的液体流进喉咙里，荡成一泊迤逦的苦涩。梅林的记忆出现短暂的断片，他记得他们吃过晚饭，跟着其余人回到会客室里。女人们点燃细长的香烟，袅袅的灰雾扑面而来。亚瑟拉着他，两人偷偷来到大厅，顺着看不到头的楼梯上去。最初他便是在这里与金发男人相遇，那天他的确第一眼便注意到了亚瑟，男人从门口走进来，似乎一瞬间便吸走了房间里全部的光。

亚瑟•潘德拉贡是梅林所见过的最与众不同的人。男人仿佛生来便得到太阳神的宠爱，他走到自己身旁，透过睫毛低垂着眼望向他。

梅林恍惚间便想起了莱夫卡斯岛的蔚蓝海岸。

他们两个推推搡搡地挤进二楼尽头的房间，的确像亚瑟说的那样，整个房间里都摆满了艺术品。亚瑟倒在屋里唯一一张沙发上，看上去有些醉了，脸颊透着微醺的红。

“你把所有的客人都带到这种地方来吗？”梅林突然觉得有些喘不上气。他撑着壁炉周围的石墙，地面在酒精的作用下微微倾斜，让人难以站稳。空气中似乎正酝酿出一种泛着朗姆酒气息的情愫来。“你父亲对此估计不会很赞同。这里的东西随便挑上一件都比我的命贵重。”

“不，只有你。”亚瑟翻了个身，像做模特时那样拄着手臂，屈起一条腿，“梅林，你知道我为什么要带你到这儿来吗？”

“因为这里不会有其他人打扰，所以你可以轻松地杀我灭口？”他们都为这句话笑起来，梅林撑起自己的身体，慢吞吞地走向金发男人，“你喝醉了。”

“我想也是。”亚瑟轻声说，梅林忽然觉得他的眼睛大得惊人，整张脸在蓝色的静谧线条中勾勒出脆弱的质感，“你会吻我吗？”

“我不知道。”

男人在他反应过来之前倏地坐起身，两只手捧着他的脸，将他拉进一个充满热情的吻中。亚瑟探着湿润的舌尖慢条斯理地舔过他的齿列，犬齿调皮地轻咬他的下唇，等到梅林终于放松齿关，迎合上他的动作，金发男人便像个得到糖果的孩子般发出模糊的笑声，搂着梅林的脖子将他拽倒在沙发里。

梅林几乎是急切地将手伸进酒红色的高档西装，去触碰那具温暖的身体。他的手指一路摸索着经过线条分明的肌理，感受到男人的心脏在掌心下跳动。亚瑟的腿缠着他的腰，下半身与他紧紧贴在一起。他们唇舌交缠着，手里胡乱扒开对方的衣服，直到门被敲响的声音打断了所有动作，两人几乎是同时从沙发上蹦起身，慌乱地整理好皱皱巴巴的衣裳。

“亚瑟，你在里面吗？”是莫德雷德的声音。亚瑟送了口气，走过去将门打开。“你怎么躲在这儿？外公有事找你，让你现在就去书房。”

“我刚刚在带梅林参观这里的藏品。”亚瑟回过头，在莫德雷德看不见的地方冲梅林挤挤眼睛，“你先带梅林回会客室吧，我这就去找父亲。”

金发男人很快便消失在走廊的那头，莫德雷德望着他离开的身影，直到再看不见后才转过来，又恢复了那种带着敌意的神情。

“亚瑟之前有和我提起你。”

梅林有些尴尬地站在原地，年轻人堵在门口，丝毫没有让他离开的意思。“他是个很容易轻信别人的家伙，总是给自己招惹一身麻烦。”莫德雷德说着，一边缓慢地靠近，从走廊里透出的光将他的影子逐渐拉长，笼罩了梅林的视线。

“我只是个画家。”梅林干巴巴地回答，莫德雷德抬起手，拍了拍他的肩头，抚平那里被亚瑟拽得发皱的地方。

“那就画好你的画，离亚瑟远点。”说完这话，青年终于恶劣地笑笑，随后像没事发生一样转身离开了房间。

——

自从弗蕾娅死后，他便染上了失眠的毛病。许多个夜晚他都躺在床铺里辗转反侧，棉被没法保持他的体温，他只能蜷成一团，试图抵挡那看不见的寒冷。

弗蕾娅仍然会时不时出现在他身旁，有时她像以前那样坐在客厅的角落里看报纸，有时她会在院子里和阿蒂玩耍。在梅林看来，弗蕾娅从未真正离开过，即便这房子里关于她的所有东西都已经被处理得干干净净。

从宴会回来后的那天晚上，梅林躺进床铺，又一次陷入了失眠。他睁着眼望着天花板，等待弗蕾娅从某个地方走出来，爬到他身旁，在他的眼角落下一个冰凉的吻。

但那天弗蕾娅没有来，窗外闪过一种奇异的虹光，他偏过头，看到亚瑟坐在床边，光裸的身体上绘着红蓝交界的光泽。亚瑟比平日里看上去更温柔安静，他俯下身，细碎的发梢蹭得梅林发痒。

“你会吻我吗？”

梅林从梦里醒来，发现自己已经睡了好几个钟头。

——

“你怎么一句话也不说？”

亚瑟第三次回头瞥向画家，后者沉默地埋在画布后面，只露出一截雪白的手臂，为了不弄脏衣服，他将袖口挽到刚刚好的高度。自从那天聚会后梅林便对他疏远了许多，那天晚上发生在收藏室里的事情就好像是亚瑟一厢情愿的梦。他终于不耐烦地坐起身，径直走到青年身旁。

“你到底怎么回事？”

“请你回去摆好姿势。”梅林眼都没抬，仍然不停地将笔刷辗转于画布和调色盘之间， “亚瑟，模特不会一直喋喋不休地骚扰画家。”

亚瑟拧着眉毛，将手撑在画架上方。颤动终于让男人停下笔，抬起头对上他的眼睛。 “是因为那天的事被莫德雷德发现了？放心吧，那小子不会说出去的。”

梅林就那么瞧着他，眼神里分明写着执拗二字。 “别闹了，回去坐好。”

“可是那天——”

“那天我喝醉了，是我不好。”

亚瑟转身就要离开，走到门前却忽然停下脚步，不紧不慢地回到了沙发上。他摆好先前的姿势，但这一次将腿分得更开，肆无忌惮地袒露着粉红色的性器和隐约可见的股沟。梅林皱着眉想要说些什么，但金发男人紧接着做了一个让他大跌眼镜的动作——亚瑟腾出一只手放到身前，就那么当着他的面自慰起来。

“亚瑟——”

他的声音被男人的呻吟打断，亚瑟仰着头闭起眼，手指灵活地缠绕在半勃的性器上，拇指剐蹭过光滑圆润的顶端，抠弄渗着前液的小眼儿。梅林无法不去想象，那只手如果环绕在自己的性器上会是什么样。

“嗯......梅林......”亚瑟故意拔高了声音尖叫起来。他学着那些色情片里的样子，贡献一场拙劣的表演。但仅仅是他将手放在阴茎上的画面便足以让梅林的视野里染上五颜六色的光斑。

金发男人继续着手里的动作，另一只手探向股间，扒开柔软厚实的臀肉露出那个早已沾染欲望的小口来。他轻而易举地插进两根手指，从后穴里带出一点润滑剂的透明泡沫。梅林突然意识到这意味着什么，亚瑟早就在来他家之前处理了自己的身体，还做了扩张。他想着金发男人今天早上想必弓着身子跪趴在自己的豪华大床上，像狗那样撅着屁股，用手指将后穴插得噗嗤作响。他只觉得头晕目眩，兴奋感迅速累积在小腹，涨得他发疼。

“梅林......梅林......我要射了。”

男人的动作已经失去了节奏，只是胡乱地挤弄柱身和双球，另一只手有三根手指都插在后穴里，毫无规律地向里肏弄。他也不再捏着嗓子弄出那些高昂的呻吟声，而是短促地喘息着，如同一条被捏在案板上的鱼。

梅林没有移开目光，甚至没有眨眼。他看着几股白色的液体从那个小孔中淌出来，滴落在白皙的大腿内侧。亚瑟抽出手指，躺在沙发上等着眩晕感消去，随后踉跄着撑起身体走过来，将大腿上的精液抹在指尖，当着梅林的面舔掉了它。

“梅林，你硬得像块石头。”

梅林顺着对方的视线望向自己的下体，尴尬地试图用手遮住撑起的帐篷。但亚瑟却跪坐下来，双手扶着他的胯骨让他离自己更近一点。

“我可以解决这个。”

——

亚瑟没想到画家看起来那么羸弱，做起爱来却凶猛得像头野兽。他离开梅林家时已是深夜，屁股被捣弄了两次，现在连正常走路都有困难，下巴也酸痛得很，估计任何人现在见到潘德拉贡家的少爷，都会轻易看出他被人操了，还是里里外外操了个通透。

最终他只得打电话给莫德雷德，让他来接自己回家。他的外甥向来可靠得很，很快便开着车来到亚瑟指定的街角。亚瑟一坐进去，年轻人便皱起眉，盯着他红肿的嘴唇问道: “你又去见那个埃姆雷斯了？”

“你小子废话还挺多，开车。”亚瑟通红的脸已经给出了回答。莫德雷德开着车驶过两个街区，终于忍不住关掉车载音响，节奏轻快的乐曲声戛然而止，车厢里顿时陷入安静。

“你和那家伙上床了？”

“如果没上我会叫你来吗？”亚瑟翻了个白眼，低着头笑起来， “偷偷告诉你，梅林比我想象得还要大，我现在屁股还——”

“操，我不想听细节。”黑发青年大骂一声，亚瑟知趣地收回话头，像往常那样伸手揉乱那堆黑色的卷毛，莫德雷德不敢松开方向盘，只能任由顽皮的家伙搞乱自己的发型。

“谢谢你来接我。”

莫德雷德心里一痛，刚刚从男人一进车门便升腾而起的酸涩又有回溯的趋势。亚瑟以前也不是没和别人在一起过，但这次他总觉得是不一样的。

他从很久以前便意识到，自己对这个和他年纪差不多大的 “舅舅”有些特别的情愫。以对方的性格大概到现在还全然不知，自己究竟有多少个夜晚是想着他的脸呻吟着沾湿床褥。

亚瑟长得不像家族里的其他人，他继承了他母亲的金发和大海般的蓝眼睛，笑起来让人想起温暖的沙滩和阳光。他们之间只差一岁，但亚瑟总拿这套年长者的说法震慑他。

他从来就不是个合格的舅舅。上公学的时候莫德雷德和他做了室友，亚瑟经常到处惹是生非，在学校里行侠仗义，好几次都和高年级的学生打得不可开交鼻青脸肿。他不得不经常出没于校长室，替他的舅舅求情，和莫甘娜一起帮着亚瑟隐瞒这些事，以免乌瑟知道后又将他一顿毒打。

他用沾着药水的纱布给亚瑟清理伤口，后者龇牙咧嘴，硬挺着没有躲开。他问亚瑟疼不疼，亚瑟就伸手揉乱他的头发，在他涨红着脸气结后大笑出声，随后又疼得龇牙咧嘴起来。

过去亚瑟有什么事情都会告诉他，但最近男人却总是一清早便离开家，莫德雷德问起时他也总是岔开话题。后来被问得烦了，他才承认自己是遇到了一个挺有才的画家，想让对方为他画一幅像。

虽然他们的家族世代都与艺术品密切相关，但莫德雷德很清楚，他舅舅根本就对这些东西一点都不在乎。亚瑟更喜欢和朋友出去打猎，或是参加各种稀奇古怪的运动。但那天，当男人提起这位神秘的画家时，眼里分明就闪着兴奋又快乐的光。

后来在一次聚会时，亚瑟终于将画家带来了。梅林•埃姆雷斯和莫德雷德预想的一点都不一样，他是个很清瘦的年轻人，招风耳和微卷的黑发让他看上去如同羊羔般温顺，但莫德雷德从见他第一眼时便不喜欢他。男人身上有种让人捉摸不透的感觉，莫德雷德很清楚，这种人通常都比看上去要可怕得多。

莫德雷德将车停在大宅的门口，发现亚瑟已经靠着车窗睡熟了。他想伸手叫醒对方，却鬼使神差地变了方向，本应该落在肩头的手拂过金发男人微张的嘴唇，那里一看就是被牙齿恶意地咬过，红肿仍未消退。男人无意识地伸出舌头舔过下唇，舌尖碰到莫德雷德的手指，让他触电一般收回了手。

车内的灯熄灭了，莫德雷德在黑暗中安静地坐了一会儿，车窗外，街灯渲染着淡淡的雾色，有什么在黑暗中涌动颠簸，慢慢累积出一种诡异的波纹，像一颗石子落进漆黑的水潭中，激起一片震颤，眨眼间便消失不见了。

——

周末时天气甚好，亚瑟和梅林没再继续进行他们的画作，而是带着阿蒂到中心公园去散心。牧羊犬很久没见过这么大片的草地，撒了欢地飞奔起来，梅林喊了几次都没叫住。

“大艺术家终于被我劝出来呼吸新鲜空气了，可真不容易。”亚瑟从身后拿出一个飞盘来，在梅林惊讶的目光中挑起眉毛，“想挑战一下吗？我上学的时候可是扔飞盘的高手。”

“哦，是吗？”梅林退开一点，给男人留出投掷的空间，“那你今天算是碰上对手了。”

他们玩了两轮，事实证明梅林并不是在说大话。亚瑟终于在对方投掷出飞盘时扑了个空，反而是阿蒂追了上去，轻而易举地叼住了飞盘。

“我赢了！”黑发青年兴奋地在原地蹦跳，高举着手欢呼道。

“我这是让着你。”亚瑟从阿蒂嘴里取回飞盘，从上衣兜里掏出绣着自己名字缩写的手绢擦掉上面的口水，转身就要扔进垃圾桶。

“嘿！你怎么就要扔了？”梅林从对方手里抢走手绢，叠成小块塞进兜里，“回去洗一洗还能再用。”

“反正他们还会再给我做条新的。”亚瑟说着，凑过来将下巴靠在他的肩头，小声问道，“你赢了，有什么奖励给我？”

梅林被对方的逻辑逗笑了，“我赢了怎么还要给你奖励？你想要什么？”

亚瑟撑起身子看他，无辜地眨了眨眼。

“我想要你狠狠地操我，随便哪里都行。”

“不知廉耻的家伙。”梅林红着脸推开男人，后者得意地抿嘴笑起来，回头便蹲下身系好阿蒂的狗绳，就好像刚刚的话不是出自他之口。

他们回到梅林家，将狗放回院子后决定去附近吃点东西。梅林带亚瑟去了一家他很喜欢的餐馆，虽然这种小地方的菜估计入不了大少爷的眼，但起码可以填饱肚子。

服务员认识他，见他一进门便招呼他们坐下。她举着点餐牌站在桌边，目光不断瞟向低着头看菜单的亚瑟。

“他是我不久前认识的朋友。”梅林解释道，在女人能问更多前转移了话题，“我要和之前一样的。”

亚瑟突然抬起头说道：“我也要跟他一样的。”

服务员带着意味深长的笑容点点头，转身去了后厨。梅林有点尴尬地挠挠头，发现金发男人仍低头写着什么。

“你还有想点的东西吗？”

“嘘，别说话。”亚瑟抬起头，故作严肃地看了他一眼，“保持这个姿势别动。”

梅林听话地坐了一会儿，直到男人终于移开手，得意地将桌上的东西举起来给他看——餐巾纸上画着一个头身不成比例的滑稽小人，顶着飞边的头发和一对大耳朵，夸张地张着血盆大口比着呐喊的动作。餐巾的左上角写着“亚瑟•潘德拉贡是我的男朋友！”

“你竟然会画画？”梅林想拿过那张餐巾仔细瞧瞧，但亚瑟迅速撤回手将它藏在身后。

“想看的话，你得先买下这幅大作。”

梅林瘪瘪嘴，“大师你想要多少钱？”

“I’m not a painter， I’m a lover.”亚瑟将手支在桌前，越过桌子凑近梅林， “我要一个吻，就现在。”

亚瑟总是能让他手足无措。梅林犹豫了几秒，终于放弃了抵抗冲动的想法，凑过去快速地在对方的嘴唇上啄了一下。

他重新坐回位子里，正对上服务员端着餐盘的身影。她把食物放在桌上，耳尖变得红红的。刚才那一幕想必是被她撞了个正着。梅林无奈地捂住脸，而始作俑者则将那张纸巾推到他面前，若无其事地吃起了面条。

——

梅林再也没有失眠过。

有时候他会梦见亚瑟坐在那间餐厅里，手里举着那张画着滑稽的梅林小人的餐巾纸。

他说: “你会吻我吗？”

——

莫德雷德将车门合上，私家侦探就坐在公园的长椅上等着他。他在男人身旁坐下，从衣兜里掏出一沓现金递给对方。

“你要的信息全在这儿了。”男人掐灭手里的烟，把一沓复印的资料递给他， “这小子没什么污点，唯一不寻常的是他的前女友，一个叫弗蕾娅的女学生。”

莫德雷德低头翻看那些资料，从里面抽出一张女孩的照片。

“弗蕾娅在两年前死于一场车祸，在此之前她曾经参加过一些激进派艺术家团体的活动，还试图在报纸上刊登过对乌瑟•潘德拉贡十分不利的言论。”

“是她？”莫德雷德记起这件事，那时曾有人匿名向报社邮寄过许多伪造的关于乌瑟的行贿文件，声称要揭露潘德拉贡家族背后血腥黑暗的历史，但随后乌瑟便在采访中坚决否认了此事，并指出了文件的失真性。两个月以后，这件事便彻底平息下来，那些质疑的声音也很快便偃旗息鼓了。

他忽然觉得脊背发冷，那时他在聚会上与埃姆雷斯碰面，对方身上那种捉摸不透的情绪此刻如同拨云见日般清晰起来。那是一种过度掩饰的平静，像萃着剧毒的蛇，盘踞在黑暗中寻找着最好的时机。

梅林•埃姆雷斯与亚瑟的相遇绝不是巧合。不论他究竟想从潘德拉贡的家族中获取什么，亚瑟都只是他向上攀爬的一根藤，等到这个男人得到他想要的东西，便会毫不犹豫地将其丢弃掉。

莫德雷德仓促地回到车里，将那叠资料又仔细地翻看一遍。末了，他掏出手机，咬着嘴唇暗忖片刻。

亚瑟谈起梅林时的笑脸，是他从未拥有过的。男人未曾这样谈起过他，今后也不会。

他低下头，拨通了祖父的号码。

——

亚瑟仰着头，胸口剧烈起伏着，他正极力消化着体内的饱胀感，身下的人一顶腰，那家伙便全部进入了他的身体，让他猝不及防地尖叫出声。

“该死的！你就不能给我个喘气的机会？”梅林的阴茎在他体内搏动着，每一寸动作都让亚瑟难耐地叫出声。他以前从没试过这种姿势，现在他有些后悔了，这感觉就像是被钉在了起伏的马鞍上——他再也不骑马了。

“是谁刚刚大言不惭地说自己能吞得下大象的？”梅林嘲笑道，握着男人的两条腿向两边分开，见亚瑟一副快要哭出来的样子，不得不放轻了动作。

“你还敢说风凉话？信不信我马上就解雇你——啊，轻、轻点......”

“解雇我？我画了这么久，你都还没给过我工钱呢。”梅林轻而易举地找到男人的前列腺，找准位置顶弄过去。亚瑟果然软了腰，两手撑着他的腿哭喊道：“梅林！别动了......”

他们维持着这个姿势停了一会儿，直到亚瑟逐渐适应了体内的入侵者，开始试探着提起屁股抽离一点又坐下身。梅林干脆放弃了掌控权，任由男人一点点摸索着寻找快感。亚瑟咬着下唇，前后摆动身体，那根物什便在肠道里横冲直撞起来，每一次都能刚好碾过他的兴奋点。等到他耗干了力气，梅林便接管了动作，扶着他的腰以缓慢地速度抽查起来。

“别那么咬着嘴，待会儿又要肿了。”他抬起一只手抚过金发男人的脸侧，拇指摩挲着被咬得艳红的下唇，“我想听你叫出来。”

亚瑟透过泪光瞥了梅林一眼，从喉咙里冲出的呻吟声浸满了情欲的甜腻，羞得他自己都面红耳赤。梅林逐渐加快了速度，这个姿势让他每下都能整根没入，欲望逐渐累积，等到金发男人终于脱力软倒进他怀里，梅林也闷哼着迎来了高潮。

他翻了个身将男人压在床铺里，抽出性器后翻躺在亚瑟身旁，将安全套摘下来扔在床头柜上。他实在没有力气再下床去了。亚瑟从高潮的余韵中回过神，凑过来搂住他的腰，像只黏人的大猫那样舔了舔他的脸颊。

“刚刚那真的是......不可思议。”梅林说，也侧过身躺着，现在他们面对着面了。一切都仿佛他梦中的场景，亚瑟褪去他的得意和光辉，褪去他有些孩子气的恶劣，他看上去温暖又幸福，平静的流光缀在他的眼里，仿佛星辰坠入湖面，留下一片细碎闪亮的倒影。

他总是能让梅林也不自禁地微笑起来，他生命里漫长的冬日仿佛终于拂上第一缕阳光，让冰冻的血液逐渐复苏流动。梅林忽然想，或许这样也很好，他不需要去害怕任何事，只要将亚瑟更紧地搂在怀里。

手机铃声打破了短暂的美好，亚瑟不情愿地翻下床，从地上的衣物中翻找出自己的电话。

“莫德雷德？怎么这么晚还打电话给我？”亚瑟的表情忽然变了，他回过头看了梅林一眼，陌生的眼神让梅林有些担忧。

“好，我这就回去。”亚瑟放下电话，那些流光从眼中消失了。

“我父亲让我现在就回家去。”他的声音听上去像隔了一层薄薄的膜，仿佛是从很远的地方传过来，“很抱歉，我得走了。”

——

当他的儿子冲进书房的时候，乌瑟正站在窗边翻阅文件，莫德雷德也在房间里，整个人仿佛一道嵌在墙壁上的阴影。

“你在电话里说的是什么意思？”亚瑟质问道，“你们到底有什么关于梅林的事要告诉我？”

“这个问题我要先问你。”乌瑟回过身，灰绿色的双眼盯得他不寒而栗。这个语气通常意味着暴风雨的前兆，亚瑟再清楚不过，他还记得自己十岁那年打碎了一个花瓶，父亲也是将他叫到这间书房里，让他脱下裤子趴在桌前，用皮带抽得他血肉模糊。

“梅林只是个画家，我雇他给我画画。”他紧绷着脸，挺直脊梁立在原地。这一次他不能退缩，亚瑟觉得浑身冰凉，他想象自己仍在梅林温暖的被窝里，抱着男人消瘦的身体，感觉到修长的手指不紧不慢地穿过发丝抚摸他的后脑勺。

“亚瑟，你知道我对于说谎的态度。”乌瑟已经走到他跟前，眼看着就要爆发， “我不会给你第二次机会。你和梅林•埃姆雷斯是不是有肉体关系？”

亚瑟冷着脸，硬邦邦地回答: “我爱他。”

疼痛在预料当中。他被打得后退了几步，右脸颊先是一热，紧接着传来丝丝渗透的疼，让他的呼吸都带上咸咸的灼烧感。亚瑟吐掉嘴里的血，眼睛里充斥了狂怒。 “你想拿我怎么样？用皮带抽我？取消我的继承权？我不在乎。”

“你愿意为了一个素不相识的穷画家放弃一切？你根本都不了解他！”乌瑟将文件拍在他胸前，一张女孩儿的照片从中滑落，亚瑟认得她，那是画室里唯一一张肖像画。

那是弗蕾娅。

“弗蕾娅一直向报社发表关于我们不利的言论，我不得不采取措施。”乌瑟靠在桌前，看着自己的儿子一页页翻看那些文件，燃烧着的怒意逐渐被不可置信取代。

“我让学校开除她，并动用关系让他们全家都丢掉了工作。两个月后，她驾车时出了车祸，这件事就这么结束了。”乌瑟说， “看看那些资料，埃姆雷斯从一年前便开始调查我们的家族，但以他单薄的力量又怎么可能找得到任何线索？”

“这不可能。”

“你以为他会毫无目的地接近你？”

“......”

“你就是这个家族最薄弱的环节，亚瑟，你以为他不知道吗？”

“停下！”亚瑟转身冲出房间，从刚才起便一直沉默的莫德雷德立刻打开门追了出去。那些复印纸散落在地上，被风吹得到处都是。那张弗蕾娅的黑白照片躺在地上，正对着乌瑟浅浅地微笑着。

——

梅林仰躺着，男人躺过的地方逐渐失去了温度。他伸手摸去，只摸到冰凉的床单和枕头。他没有合眼，那些曾经失去的景象再度回到他眼前，弗蕾娅趴伏着，漆黑的长发披散在他的胸口。

“别让我走。”弗蕾娅轻声说，“留下我。”

客厅里传来砰砰的敲门声，梅林惊得坐起身，弗蕾娅眨眼间便消失得无影无踪。

——

亚瑟将车停在路边，阿蒂被轰鸣声吵醒，在院子里狂吠起来。他顾不得身体的不适，三步并作两步跑到房门前，没命似地敲着门。

一分钟后，黑发青年打开门，看上去脸色苍白，像是刚经历了一场浩劫。亚瑟挤进房间，第一句话便是：“你是不是为了弗蕾娅的真相才接近我？”

“什么？”梅林踉跄着后退，撞在门关的鞋柜上，毛绒拖鞋掉了一地。

“告诉我不是，我就相信你。”亚瑟苦涩地说，他看上去糟糕透了，金发乱糟糟地盘踞在头顶，一侧的脸颊高高肿起，印着青紫色的掌印。他的沉默让男人更加难熬，亚瑟抓着梅林的肩膀，力气大得似乎要将它捏碎，“你说话啊。”

但梅林知道自己再说什么也改变不了结局。他可以自欺欺人，但早从那天他们在画室中纠缠开始，梅林就很清楚，这个时刻早晚会到来。

亚瑟终于放弃了再从黑发男人那儿榨出一句话的想法，男人的沉默早已给出答案。

他们都陷入了沉默。良久，梅林终于说，“我很抱歉。”

“不，是我该抱歉。是我犯傻了。”亚瑟面无表情地望着他，眼泪早就纵横地干涸在脸上，“我以为我们在一起时很快乐。”

“你还会想起她吗？”

弗蕾娅坐在沙发上看报纸，她总是喜欢蜷得像只猫咪，将报纸搁在膝盖上翻阅。梅林总说这样对眼睛不好，她就笑梅林像个絮絮叨叨的老太太。弗蕾娅喜欢做毛绒拖鞋，她缝了一双又一双，直到家里的鞋柜都被毛茸茸填满。梅林说谎了，他没能烧掉所有的东西，他留着弗蕾娅最喜欢的沙发，留着她做的拖鞋，留着她养的牧羊犬。

弗蕾娅离开之前和他大吵了一架。她怨自己不肯帮忙。只差那么一点，她说，只差那么一点，我就能成功了。那天她喝了很多酒，转身便摔门而去。梅林本应该留住她的。

“别让我走。”梅林看到女孩站在他们身旁，在他与亚瑟之间。“留下我。”

“我不能......”像是有什么正切割着他的头颅，将他的思维捣碎了踩在脚底。梅林跪坐在地板上，整座房子都在倾斜，直线变成弯曲抖动的波纹，弗蕾娅的声音从四面八方钻进他的脑袋。

“我忘不了她......她就生长在我的身体里......”

亚瑟这一次没有留下来，他转身摔上门，头也不回地离开了。

——

莫德雷德听见汽车引擎关闭的声音，立刻站起身打开大门，亚瑟像只弃犬般塌着肩膀，失魂落魄地走过来。他以前从没见过亚瑟这个样子，即便是被打得头破血流，他也总是笑着的。

“你去找过梅林了？”亚瑟先前顶着一股气离开宅子，如今冲动散尽，全身的疼痛都开始反噬，让他连路都走不稳。莫德雷德搀起亚瑟将他送进卧室，男人坐在床边，像是压抑着的痛苦终于决堤，忽然就抱着他的手臂像个孩子般哭起来。

莫德雷德感觉到对方的眼泪打湿他的胳膊，一股怒意和嫉妒盘踞在心头——那眼泪是流给埃姆雷斯的，总是那个男人，一切都是因他而起。莫德雷德不明白，为什么他和亚瑟认识了二十年，最后却抵不过一个才出现在他生活里两个多月的男人？

“他只是在利用你，现在你明白了。”

亚瑟放开他，乱成一团的脸低垂着，头一次让人觉得心疼又脆弱。莫德雷德小心地跪下来，捧起对方的脸让他看着自己。 “我永远不会背叛你，亚瑟，我会一直陪伴在你身旁。”

“是你告诉了我父亲关于梅林的事情，不是吗？”亚瑟的眼神让莫德雷德心里一沉， “我想一个人待会儿。”

“凭什么是他？”黑发青年突然发疯一般拽着亚瑟的衣领，将他推翻在床上， “凭什么一个穷画家能让你神魂颠倒，而我却连陪着你的资格都没有？”

“你在说什么？”亚瑟震惊地想要推开他，却被牢牢压制在原地， “莫德雷德，我——”

他的话被莫德雷德吞进嘴里，黑发青年掐着他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，下一秒便将舌头长驱直入。莫德雷德睁着眼，不愿错过对方脸上任何一瞬惊骇的神色——他已经等了太久，久到每次亚瑟向他靠近时都要将他逼疯。他尝到猩甜的滋味，对方在慌乱中咬破了他的舌尖，然而他不愿就此停止，他掐着男人的脖子，绝望地掠夺对方的空气——

亚瑟屈起小腿将他踹翻在地，莫德雷德在地板上翻了一圈，坐起身时看到亚瑟喘着粗气瘫坐在床上，衣服在撕扯中皱成一团，他的蓝眼睛中有什么消失了，现在当莫德雷德再望向他，那些关于沙滩和阳光的美好幻象都消失得无影无踪，只剩下苦涩的冰冷，一如他的祖父，一如他的母亲，一如他自己。

“出去。”

一切都结束了。莫德雷德惊讶于自己还能笑出声来，这场荒唐的游戏终于以他打破规则告终，至此，他终于亲手斩断了那根连结着他们的，看不见的线。

——

阿蒂失踪了。

那天梅林一个人在客厅的地板上枯坐了一晚，起初牧羊犬的叫声还不停歇，不知从何时开始，那声音戛然而止，整栋房子陷入了彻底的寂静。

第二天他一走到门口，就意识到阿蒂已经离开了。梅林手里连它的一张照片都没有，只好凭着记忆画了一副速写，配在寻狗启示下方。一周过后，曾有人说在堤坝旁见过一条脏兮兮的牧羊犬，但他找了很久也没见踪影。

学校早就在一年前将他开除，这件事他也骗了亚瑟。根本就没有什么毕业作品，那幅画了一半的画一直放在阁楼里，自从亚瑟那晚离开后，他就再也没上去过。

夏季刚过，他收到一封来自老友威尔的信，邀请他到美国去寻找机会。那天梅林决定到中心公园碰碰运气，看看阿蒂会不会出现在那里。

他坐在公园的长椅上，看几个小孩儿在草地上飞跑。就在那一刻，他看见一个熟悉的身影站在草地的那一侧。亚瑟穿着一身白色西装，金发整齐地梳着，看上去就像他们第一次见面时那样光鲜亮丽。他也看到了梅林，笑着向他招了招手。

等到梅林跑过去时，金发男人已经不见了踪影，仿佛从未在这儿出现过。

——

他回到家，把自己关在画室里，用一周的时间画完了那幅画剩下的部分。他望着空荡荡的沙发，仿佛亚瑟就坐在那里，屈着一条腿，侧着头望向一旁。阳光自然地打在他的颈侧，勾勒出柔和的线条。梅林不分昼夜地工作，直到他笔下的人线条逐渐丰满，与他记忆中的男人逐渐重合。

完成后，梅林将所有的画都打包好，简单收拾行囊后便离开这栋房子，带着他的画踏上了开往美国的轮船。

两年后，一切似乎都在向更好的方向发展。梅林在威尔的劝说下看了几次医生，吃了半年的药后，弗蕾娅的幻象便不再出现了。他被一个赫赫有名的艺术家赏识，找他画画的人越来越多，两年来他办了几次画展，也卖出去不少风景画。

他没再听说任何关于亚瑟的消息，男人就像阿蒂一样消失在他的生命里。梅林本以为自己的思念会在离开英国后逐渐减弱，就像他对弗蕾娅那样。但随着时间的推移，他愈发频繁地想起金发男人的脸，想起他笑着望向自己时流光溢彩的双眼。

那天他像往常一样关闭画室的灯，在离开时接到了威尔打来的电话。

“老兄，你中头奖了！有人愿意出资邀请你到伦敦去办画展。”

“真的？”

“假的，梅林。”梅林几乎能想象到威尔在电话那头翻白眼的样子， “当然是真的！你赶快收拾行李，我就在你家楼下等你。”

威尔挂掉电话，梅林石化般待在原地，兴奋感从脚趾延伸到头顶，他的大脑头一次如此清醒——他要回伦敦去了。

两年过去了，亚瑟•潘德拉贡还在伦敦吗？

 

 

结局一

画展举办得很成功，在展览结束前的最后一天，梅林穿了件普通的衣服，混进游客的队伍参观了展览。他路过那些熟悉的作品，每一笔都出自他自己之手，他曾经没日没夜地坐在画布前，为它们搭建骨骼，填补血肉。

梅林从没将那幅关于亚瑟的画拿出来展览过，他把它藏在画室最隐蔽的角落，像是怕任何人看见自己埋藏的珍宝。许多个夜里，他会一个人坐在画前，画中的男人便好似有了生命一般，剔透的蓝眼睛转过来回望他。

一个女人停在他身边，梅林觉得对方有些眼熟，但却怎么也记不起细节。女人摘下墨镜，透过宽大的帽沿露出一双灰绿色的大眼睛来。

“你就是梅林•埃姆雷斯？”

梅林茫然地点点头，紧接着，他的记忆像是被一点火星腾得引燃，他记起自己在哪里见过她——在潘德拉贡家族的聚会上，他记得女人坐在会客室，将细长的女士香烟点燃了叼在嘴里。

“你是莫甘娜•潘德拉贡。”

“也是你的投资人。”莫甘娜的视线重新回到眼前的画上，她让梅林想起了莫德雷德，那个有点阴郁的年轻人。那时在聚会上，亚瑟偏着头对他笑，梅林觉得他似乎是与这个家族最格格不入的人。金发男人就像是从泥潭中冲出的一束光，将所到之处都照得通亮。

“......亚瑟怎么样？”梅林犹豫了很久，最终还是鼓起勇气询问道。他不知道两年的时间是否足以抚平人心的伤痕，他不知道当年如果自己挽留住亚瑟，一切会不会有所不同。他只想知道亚瑟是否还像曾经那样，如同新生的太阳般炙热而纯粹。

“亚瑟死了。”莫甘娜惊讶地看向他，眼里闪过一丝哀伤，“我以为你知道？他两年前就去世了。”

莫甘娜接下来还说了许多话，但梅林只听到些断断续续的字眼。他感觉胃里翻涌，周围的一切都向他迅速缩小靠拢。梅林不记得自己是怎么告别莫甘娜，怎么离开了大楼，等他缓过神来，自己已经跪倒在空旷的广场上，随后他吐了出来，几乎要将身体里的一切都呕吐出去。

威尔从人群中挤出来，扶着他的肩膀对他说着什么。梅林什么也听不见，只有莫甘娜的话像复读机一样不断回荡在脑海里。

亚瑟死了。

“什么？发生了什么？”威尔抱着黑发男人的肩膀，拍着后者的背试图让他喘过气来，男人扒着他的衣领，像个快要淹死在空气里的人。

“亚瑟死了。”

——

两年前的夏日末尾，亚瑟开着车冲下了堤坝。那天梅林坐在中央公园的长椅上，最后一次见到了金发男人的身影。

——

梅林将那块绣有亚瑟名字缩写的手帕扔进火堆，它与其他所有关于亚瑟的东西一起静静燃烧着，从边缘开始逐渐消失。他站起身，将那幅从未展览过的画也一并扔进去。

亚瑟的脸在火光中逐渐变得模糊。

他坐在燃烧的火焰旁，重复着与几年前同样的动作。他输了，输得彻彻底底，亚瑟终于还是找到了最出其不意的方式报复他。

梅林从衣兜里掏出那张皱巴巴的餐巾纸，上面的笔记已经变得模糊不清，歪歪扭扭的形状依稀能看出梅林的样子。

时间终究会抹去一切，抹去恨意，抹去爱，直到那些曾经证明着什么的东西，如今只变成最不起眼的物件。

他抬起眼，看到亚瑟坐在火光对面，正若有所思地盯着那堆缓缓燃烧的东西。见他抬头，亚瑟便也望着他，咧开嘴笑起来。

“傻瓜，你以为这样就能把我忘了？”

“我永远不会忘记你。”那张餐巾被打湿了，梅林的大耳朵逐渐扩散成一片漆黑。

他们安静地坐了一会儿，梅林终于抬起手，将餐巾纸也扔进火堆里。

“你会吻我吗？”他对金发男人说。亚瑟站起身，穿过火焰走到他面前，用两只手捧着他的脸。

“Always.”

亚瑟在他的体内得到了重生。

 

End.

 

 

 

结局二

画展举办得很成功，威尔每天都兴高采烈地算着他们的盈利，就好像这事儿对他来说比什么都重要。梅林前几天都窝在宾馆里不肯出门，直到威尔硬拉着他将他拽出被窝，梅林才不情愿地穿了身最普通的衣服，答应跟着对方一起去画展看看。

他的作品的确如威尔所说很受欢迎，梅林穿过走廊，望向那些熟悉的作品，每一笔都出自他的手，他能记得那些画最初的样子，记得他是怎样一笔一笔勾勒出那些线条，将那些原本破碎的灵魂拼接在一起。

他停在一幅名为《宴会》的画前，装着游客的样子混在其他人中间，梅林喜欢这样倾听别人对作品的评价。他原本站得好好的，忽然被身旁的人推挤一下，回过头时，发现亚瑟如同魔法一般出现在他身边。

“所以，你就是鼎鼎有名的画家梅林•埃姆雷斯？”亚瑟看着眼前的画，没有移开视线，但梅林却无法再移动半步——他没想过两人的重逢会是这样突如其来又毫无预兆，他以为亚瑟会在街上遇见他，然后装作不认识地走过，或是听说他在办画展后来找他，把他痛骂一番。但亚瑟只是这样站在他身边，饶有兴趣地评价着他的作品。

“你怎么在这里？”

“让我想想，因为我是投资你的股东？”亚瑟终于转过来面对他，眼底闪过一丝狡黠，“梅林，你知道我费了多大劲才把你骗回来吗？”

“我......”梅林原本有许多话想说，但到了嘴边却都变成支支吾吾的碎片。

“你知道吗，我找到了阿蒂。”展览厅的灯光在亚瑟的眼底晕染成温柔的光晕，只一眨眼间，两年来的事都恍如梦境，梅林仿佛就站在自己家的门口，那天夜里他将亚瑟留住，将他紧紧抱在怀里。

“别离开我。”他喃喃地说，亚瑟抬起一根眉毛，随后露出有点苦涩的笑容。 “这句话迟到了两年，你个呆头。”

“那幅画，我完成了。”

“真的？我得看看你把我画得有多丑。”

“......想看的话就得先买下这幅大作。”

“真的，你也来这套？”亚瑟不可置信地瞪大眼，“你想要多少钱？”

梅林偏着头，视线没再离开他的脸。

“你知道亲在哪里。”

End.


End file.
